combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Outpost 31
Outpost 31 is Combat Arms' 54th map. It was released in Operation: Outpost 31. Mission Briefing This map is to be announced in the upcoming update in late November! Intel (Mission Updates) (Unfinished) Prologue ''' Opening (Siren): ...Can you hear me? The snowstorm is disrupting communications. Let me fill you in on the details. I'll be brief. You are currently located at the South Pole Lab of TEC. TEC is secretly conducting a study on chemical and biological weapons. Your goal is to obtain as much data as you can. Michaela, please explain everything we know about the facilities. (Michaela) Sure. All data related to the study is stored in the basement. You can only enter this storage using the elevator located on the 1st floor. However, you have to go through the 3 levels of security to use this elevator. (Siren) It might take us some time to disarm all 3 levels of the security system that Michaela talked about. In the meantime, please be ready for surprise attacks. '''Round One: (First Round) Opening: (Siren) The enemies are rushing in! Defend your current position! Round Four: Opening: (Siren) Something feels wrong. Watch out for surprise attacks! Round Nine: Opening: (Michaela) One of the Abnormalities includes a type that creates cold air around you. You won't be able to move at all if you touch this cold air. Be Careful. Closing: (Siren) The 1st level security device is disarmed. You may not be familiar with the new pattern of enemies, but you will survive if you focus. Round Ten: Opening: (Siren) What? The door to the parking lot opened automatically? I guess all the doors that were controlled by the 1st level security device opened up while the device was disarmed. Round Fourteen: Closing: (Siren) The 2nd level security device is disarmed. The enemies will know what is going on in the lab right away, since you have to enter the TEC headquarters data base to disarm the 3rd level security device. Round Fifteen: Opening: (Siren) It seems like the entrance to the 2nd floor opened when you disarmed the 2nd level security device. Round Nineteen: Opening: Closing: (Michaela) All security devices disarmed. You can use the elevator now. (Siren) Take the elevator down to the basement to find the target. Don't let your guard down. Last Round: Opening: (Siren) Is that an enemy we've never seen before?! Michaela, you didn't tell us about this one! (Michaela) I'm sorry. I'd heard about research subjects who had abnormal reactions to the chemicals being used to protect highly confidential data, but I had no idea they actually existed. (Siren) I knew this was too easy. All the enemies have weaknesses, no matter how strong they are. We have to find theirs before we all get killed. Midround: (Michaela) They were developing weapons that are effective against Abnormalities. If we could find those weapons in the research facility, it would be useful for our battles in the future. Epilogue: Codename Z: Boss, all missions are complete. ???: Number of samples? Codename Z: Warcorps destroyed all DM-09 samples. All other samples collected successfully. ???: Do not leave any traces. Get back safely. ???: ... ???: (A cell phone rings) PPPP... ???: Minister, did you see the video we sent you? Adam Mikhail: ... ???: This is not even comparable to the normal Infected. This one can change... We're calling them abnormalities. ???: Being able to control the spread of infection is all that matters. Otherwise, why even bother capturing the city? Adam Mikhail: ... ???: I see. We will await your decision. ???: .... ???: Politicians are useless. Their power will fall with their corrupt system. ???: Soon... and forever. Rewards *Extreme with all Bonus Missons: TEC Cleanroom Suit (Researcher) *Extreme without all Bonus Missons: Chemical Gas Mask TEC *Hard with all Bonus Missons: TEC Cleanroom Suit (Executive) *Hard without all Bonus Missons: MK1 Gas Mask TEC Trivia *Outpost 31 is the main setting of The Thing (1982). *When Outpost 31 was initially released, there were many glitches and bugs.Official Combat Arms North America Forums **The glitches and bugs were fixed during the 12/17/14 Scheduled Game Update.Official Combat Arms North America Forums *Outpost 31, along with Dead Water, suffered a bug that resulted players to have less EXP and GP. This bug occurred after some time since the release of Outpost 31. To compensate this error, the maps received a 200% EXP and GP boost from December 2nd, 2014 to December 11th, 2014.Official Combat Arms North America Webpage *Codename Z is simply a re-skinned NEMEXIS Agent. He carries a Kriss, and makes the same sound as NEMEXIS Agents when killed. References Category:Fireteam Category:Maps Category:PvE Category:2014 Category:Exclusive Map